narniafandomcom-20200223-history
Caspian X
Caspian X, King of Narnia, Lord of Cair Paravel, and Emperor of the Lone Islands, also called Caspian the Seafarer and Caspian the Navigator (born 2290–died 2356, Narnian Time) was one of the greatest leaders of the Narnian Empire who took part in the successful Narnian Revolution and began the Age of Exploration. Caspian X is portrayed by Ben Barnes in Prince Caspian (Disney movie), and its sequel The Voyage of the Dawn Treader. Early Years Caspian was raised until he was thirteen years old as the nephew ("adopted son") and heir to King Miraz of Narnia. By this time, talking animals apparently did not exist in Narnia, having been driven into hiding by Caspian's ancestors, the Telmarines. In fact, the talking beasts were thought of as nothing more than myth. Caspian was fascinated by these stories, but the nurse who told him these stories was dismissed by his uncle. His next teacher, Doctor Cornelius, in reality has human and dwarfish blood. He teaches Caspian the sciences and history that his uncle wants as well as the stories of Narnia's true past. He also discovers that Miraz had killed his father Caspian IX in order to take the throne for himself. Eventually, Miraz's wife gave birth to a son, and Caspian has to flee for his life, taking with him Susan's magic horn, which Doctor Cornelius gives him; this horn will bring help to the person who blows it. He eventually meets the creatures that he once thought were myth; most of them agree to accept him as their king. When Miraz attacked this group, Caspian blew the horn, and summoned the old kings and queens back to Narnia. With Aslan's help, they defeated Miraz in what Lewis called the War of Deliverance, and restore old Narnia with Caspian becoming King Caspian X in 2303. Early Achievements One year after the events of Prince Caspian in 2304, King Caspian X wages war upon the Giants of the North , and successfully defeats them in several decisive victories, the likes of which were not seen since the days of High King Peter. In his own words King Caspian 'gave those troublesome giants on the frontier such a good beating last summer that they pay us tribute now.' (Voyage of the Dawn Treader, p. 19) The Voyage of the Dawn Treader This novel is set three years after the events in Prince Caspian and lasts from 2306–7. Order has been reestablished in Narnia, and Caspian has constructed the ship The Dawn Treader to search for seven lords that had been loyal to his father but sent away by Miraz. On the way to the Lone Island, the ship discovers Edmund, Lucy, and their cousin Eustace in the water; they have been magically transported back to the Narnian world. The ship and its crew do uncover the fate of the missing lords and discover several new lands. One member of the crew, the mouse Reepicheep (who had fought to liberate Narnia in the novel Prince Caspian) even travels to the end of the world into Aslan's country. During this voyage, Caspian meets the daughter of Ramandu whom he eventually marries. Later Life In 2310 Caspian and Ramandu's Daughter marry. Fifteen years later Caspian's wife gives birth to Prince Rilian, the heir apparent to the Narnian Throne. It is interesting to note that in the Prince Caspian Disney film, Caspian has a brief infatuation with Susan (Anna Popplewell). The Silver Chair By the time of the Silver Chair, Caspian is in his mid-sixties and is depressed about the death of his wife and disappearance of his son Rilian. He sails east to seek Aslan's advice and has a vision to return to Narnia where Eustace and Jill have rescued Rilian from the underworld. Caspian returns to Narnia long enough to embrace his son before he dies. Caspian is revived in Aslan's country and helps Eustace and Jill deal with the gang of bullies at their school. Then Caspian goes off to eternal life in Aslan's country. The Last Battle Caspian makes a very brief appearance at the end of The Last Battle. He is present with all the other major characters at the end of the Narnian world. Category:Characters Category:Prince Caspian Category:The Voyage of the Dawn Treader Category:The Silver Chair Category:The Last Battle Category:Old Narnians